


When You Wish Upon a Tardis

by Amjead



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Tybles has one wish: For The Doctor to take her far away</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon a Tardis

Daisy Tybles knocked on the door of her aunt's house. A few moments later, it was opened.

“Hi, Daisy! Welcome to the picnic,” said her aunt brightly as she pulled her into a hug.

“Hi, Aunt Nikki,” Daisy said. “I brought cake.” Daisy showed her aunt the little baked good she brought.

Her aunt said, “Daisy, we have plenty of desserts. You didn't have to do that.”

“I told you I was bringing it though,” Daisy said. “It's my birthday cake. Remember?” Her aunt took a moment and then she made a face as if she'd been hit on the back of the head.

“Oh yeah! Now I remember. Anyway, come on in.”

Daisy came into the room, but nobody really noticed her entrance. They were all wrapped up in their own conversations. They didn't realize she was there until she greeted them. She made the rounds and said hi to everyone. Once she was done, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before. None of them had wished her a happy birthday. She was starting to wish she was alone in her apartment again. It wasn't that her family didn't love her or care about her. They did. It's just that there was a definite disconnect between her and the rest of her family. Somehow, she just didn't fit in.

Then, Daisy's aunt said to the group, “Now that she's here, we can sing to the birthday girl.”

“Oh my God,” interjected another aunt. “I totally forgot that it was her birthday. I'm sorry.”

“Its all right,” said Daisy, even though it wasn't. 

Daisy sat down at the table with the cake in front of her. Her relatives started singing. She looked around at their faces. They were all smiling and yet their smiles seemed empty. It was like they'd all rather be somewhere else.

The song ended. So, Daisy closed her eyes and made a wish.

“All right, Doctor,” Daisy thought. “I've done my waiting. Where are you? I wish with all my heart that you would take me far away from here.” Daisy blew out her birthday candles, but then something happened. 

Strong gusts of wind started to blow throughout the house. The power went out. Her baby cousin started crying. Her family was making a huge ruckus, but Daisy heard something else. She heard a scrape-y whoosh-y sound that was familiar only to her. It couldn't be. Could it? The front door swung wide open. No one, except for Daisy, noticed it. Just beyond the doorway she could see something. It was the edge of a big, blue box.

Daisy gasped.

“I have to leave!” Daisy cried. Her statement fell onto deaf ears, but she didn't care. Daisy sprung up from the table, grabbed her handbag, and ran outside. Sitting in front of her was The Tardis. Its door opened and standing there was a man in a blue suit, red tie, and equally red high-tops.

He extended his hand to Daisy and said, “Don't just stand there. Get in.” Daisy took his hand. He pull her inside, shut the door, and cried, “Allons-y!” He flipped a switch and they were off through time and space.

Daisy was confused and excited.

“How could this be happening? This isn't real.” The man in the suit came up behind Daisy and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“And yet here you are,” he said in a distinct British accent. Daisy was so starstruck by this man.

“Wow. I can't even believe it. It's you.” she said dreamily. The man took his hand back.

“I don't believe we've met before,” he said. Daisy didn't hear him. She just kept prattling on. “I've always dreamed of meeting you and now here you are. This is the best birthday ever. I'm actually meeting David Tennant.”

Now it was the man's turn to be confused.

“Who? I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm The Doctor.” Daisy laughed.

“Wow. You're so committed. I always knew you were a good actor, Mr. Tennant.” The man called The Doctor was now even more confused.

“I'm not an actor,” said The Doctor.

Daisy wasn't hearing any of it. She was just so wrapped up in what was going on.

“I still can't believe this is happening. Who got in touch with you? I'm surprised you came. I thought you had to be a dying child to have your favorite celebrities show up on your birthday and role-play with you. Wow. This is just so amazing. I mean, David Tennant is here on my birthday. I'm Daisy, by the way.”

“It's nice to meet you, Daisy. Why do you keep calling me that?” The Doctor asked. “That's not my name. I'm The Doctor.” Daisy laughed again.

“I know!” Daisy said excitedly. “David. Can I call you David? David, I have to tell you. You're my favorite regeneration.”

“How do you know about regenerations?” The Doctor asked with reasonable concern.

“You are just too much,” said Daisy gleefully. 

The Doctor had just about enough of this. He pulled his stethoscope out and put the buds into Daisy's ears. Then, he placed it onto his chest. Daisy could hear the rhythm.

“One heart,” said The Doctor. Then, he moved the stethoscope down to his left hip. There was another beat. “Two hearts,” he said. “I can guarantee that whoever you think I am, I'm not him.”

Daisy just stood there in shock. Tears started streaming down her face.

“Why are you crying?” asked The Doctor.

“My wish came true,” Daisy said quietly.

“What?” he asked.

“My wish came true,” Daisy explained. “I wished on my birthday candles for you to come and take me away. Now, here you are. My wish came true! How exciting. I still can't believe that this is real. I'm so scared that I'm going to wake up any second now. Oh, Doctor, I knew you'd come. I just knew you would.”

The Doctor was very wary of this girl now.

“I'm still confused. Why did you ask for me? How do you know who I am?” The Doctor asked.

“Lots of people know who you are,” said Daisy.

“You're going to have to explain yourself,” said The Doctor.

Daisy calmed down, collected her thoughts, and said, “Doctor, this is probably going to be a lot to take in. It might be a bit much.”

“Try me,” said The Doctor.

“It seems you've been sent to an alternate universe,” Daisy explained. “Doctor, in this universe, you're not real. You're a television character.”

The Doctor stared at her intensely. He took a step back and said, “I'm not real?”

“No,” said Daisy. “You're fictional.” Daisy pulled her phone out of her handbag and brought up Youtube.

Daisy showed The Doctor the opening of his show.

“I have a theme song?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes. It's quite catchy,” said Daisy. When the credits started, a certain name caught The Doctor's eye.

“Created by Russel T. Davies,” The Doctor read with shock and surprise. “Who the heck is he?”

“He's a producer,” said Daisy defensively. “He rebooted your show and brought you into the lives of so many people. You owe your life to him.” The Doctor scoffed.

“This is weird,” said The Doctor.

“It's going to get weirder,” Daisy warned.

Next, Daisy showed The Doctor an interview with David Tennant.

“This is your actor,” said Daisy.

“Oh gosh. I'm Scottish,” said The Doctor. The next clip was a bit of David Tennant in _Blackpool_. “Blimey. I'm sort of dancing.” said The Doctor. “Am I...singing?” he asked incredulously.

“Kind of,” said Daisy. Next, she showed him a commercial for _Casanova_. The Doctor blushed slightly.

“I don't want to see myself doing that, especially since I don't remember it,” said The Doctor. Daisy turned the clip off and went to Google to show him pictures. The first image she showed The Doctor was a picture of David Tennant's character in _Fright Night_. “Oh Jeez. What am I wearing?”

“Leather pants, eyeliner, and not much else,” Daisy said.

“This David Tennant guy is weird,” The Doctor said.

“Well, he's you,” said Daisy.

“I'm curious,” started The Doctor. “Does he have a wife or children?”

“Yes,” said Daisy. “He has a wife and three kids.”

“Can I see a picture of his wife?” asked The Doctor.

“Um...it's probably best if you didn't,” Daisy said awkwardly.

Next, Daisy showed The Doctor a picture of Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper.

“That's Rose and me," said The Doctor. Daisy could see that he was getting a little choked up.

“They're actors,” Daisy explained. The next picture she showed him was one of Freema Agyeman and Catherine Tate.

“Martha and Donna,” said The Doctor. “I haven't seen Martha in a little while now. Donna. Why does Donna get a picture? I've only met her once.” Daisy gasped.

“Oh my God. I've met you in between seasons,” said Daisy.

“In between what?” The Doctor asked.

“Seasons,” Daisy explained. “You might be a bit more familiar with the term, 'series.' Anyway, right now, you're The Doctor between seasons three and four in the television show.”

“How many...uh...seasons are there?” The Doctor asked.

“The eighth one just ended,” Daisy reported. The Doctor took her words in and pondered them.

“Eighth,” The Doctor repeated distractedly. “You've seen my future,” he said solemnly.

“Yes,” Daisy said.

“You've seen what becomes of me and the people I care about.”

“Yes,” Daisy said again. 

This seemed to put The Doctor into a bit of a state.

“I won't ask you too much,” said The Doctor. “That's not fair to you, but I have to know. Have I...um...regenerated?” Daisy nodded gravely.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” The Doctor shot her a weird look. It was very strange hearing his words being said by someone else. That got The Doctor to thinking. How much of himself wasn't himself? In this world, he was the creation of some human he didn't even know. He was as real as a child's fairytale. Everything he knew was a lie. He wasn't real. Rose wasn't real. None of it was real.

“Would you like to see what your next regenerations look like?” asked Daisy as she offered The Doctor her phone.

The Doctor sighed and said, “Normally, I'd say no, but now I'm finding out I don't exist. I might as well see what the damage is.”

“Their names are Matt Smith and Peter Capaldi,” said Daisy as she handed her phone over. The Doctor groaned at the picture.

“Great,” said The Doctor. “I regenerate into a puppy and an old guy. I'm not even a ginger. I don't want to look at this anymore.” The Doctor hit the little red X in the corner and found a familiar face staring back at him. “Captain Jack Harkness is your mobile's background?” he asked. Daisy laughed.

“What can I say? I like my men well dressed and kissing other men.” The Doctor laughed a little too. Perhaps he was lightening up a bit.

Daisy gasped.

“Oh my God. Can we go visit Captain Jack?”

“Absolutely not,” said The Doctor in his best overprotective dad voice. “He's in a completely different universe.”

“So are you,” protested Daisy.

“I'm a Time Lord,” the Doctor countered. “I'm allow to hop between universes.”

“You've got me there,” said Daisy with mock disappointment.

Unfortunately, The Doctor's mood seemed to slip again.

“I guess it doesn't matter if I'm a Time Lord or not though. I'm not real.” He slumped down onto the floor. “What am I suppose to do now?”

Daisy knelt down next to The Doctor.

“You need to stay true to yourself. If you do that, you can power through anything.” The wheels in The Doctor's head started turning. “What I mean is that it doesn't matter if you're fictional in this universe. You're real in your own. Stay true to that Doctor. That's all that matters.” The Doctor had heard all of what Daisy had said, but he was concentrating on her first two sentences.

“Stay true to yourself and you can power through anything,” The Doctor repeated. His eyes grew wide and he urgently asked Daisy, “Where did you get that from?”

“I know it'll sound weird,” started Daisy, “but I got that from you. I had a dream once and you said that to me. It was a very funny dream. You kept calling me this weird name. Oh, what was it?” Daisy tried to remember the name as he quietly muttered to himself.

“I remember saying that, but not to you. No. I said that to Princess Rodontha,” said The Doctor.

“That's it,” said Daisy. “That was what you called me. Princess Rodontha.”

The Doctor suddenly stood up.

“I remember that conversation.” He turned to Daisy who was now getting off the floor herself. “I remember you. That wasn't a dream. That was real. You're the princess of the planet Marnase. That planet exists in my universe and in your dreams. That's why The Tardis was able to find you. Your dreams link us.” Daisy was so excited

“My dreams link us!” she repeated enthusiastically. “Doctor, you're real in this universe. You're real in its dream world.” The Doctor was just as excited as Daisy was over this odd revelation.

“Molto bene!” The Doctor exclaimed. Rediscovering that he was, in fact, real gave The Doctor a brand new zest.

“Well, Princess?” asked The Doctor. “Will you come traversing the galaxies with me?” The question hung in the air as Daisy smiled sadly at The Doctor. With each passing second, he knew that the answer would be no.

“Doctor, I'd love to, but I know that I couldn't,” she said. “I'm not brave like Rose or smart like Martha. As sure as I'm standing here, I know that be in the way or your travels.”

“I thought you wanted me to take you away from here,” countered The Doctor.

“I did, but I know that it would be the best for the both of us if I stayed here,” said Daisy. “It's ok though. I met you. I know you're real now. Nothing can take that away from me.” They both stood there, looking at each other, taking the other one in. Daisy looked at The Doctor, The Impossible Man. The Doctor looked at Daisy, The Dreaming Princess. Even though their adventure was over before it began, they were both very glad to have met one another.

“Doctor?” asked Daisy. “May I take a picture with you?”

The Doctor smiled, kissed Daisy's hand and said, “Of course.” Daisy pulled a little Polaroid camera out of handbag, stood close to the Doctor, and snapped a picture.

“I'll keep this forever,” said Daisy.

“I don't doubt that you will,” said The Doctor. With that, he flipped a switch and The Tardis landed outside of Daisy's aunt's house once more.

Daisy stepped out of The Tardis and thanked The Doctor for everything. She watched wistfully as the big, blue box disappeared. She hoped and prayed that she would meet The Doctor again in her dreams. As for the snapshot, she never showed it to anyone, but she did indeed keep it forever. The Doctor made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did have a dream where The Doctor said that to me. Anyway, this my first Doctor Who fic. So, be gentle. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms


End file.
